


I've Been Waiting

by The_Hybrid



Series: Letters From River Song [8]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River has been waiting for a reply</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'll be writing a kind of but maybe not one shot to put after this (it'll make sense when you read it, and GoodDalek (ect) knows about it.

Hello again Doctor.  
   
I've been waiting so long for a reply. So long now. But I only realised today, you might not have gotten any of my notes. None at all. And that made me sad. so very sad, but not for long. Do you know why? Because it meant, for one more day, you can live your life.  
   
If I had been asked by CAL whether or not I wanted her to send you these messages, I would have probably said no. And I still regret continuing to write you. Because I know you. As soon as you read my messages, you'd go back into your hole again. Back into that endless pit of depression. Because you would blame yourself for not realising I would remember. For not trying to contact me.  
   
So I'm sorry. If you get this one, I'm sorry. I never wanted to put this burden on you. It's not fair. But nothing about us is fair, is it? I died before you even knew who I was. I killed you when you loved me. And I can't stop writing for you, even though I know it will hurt you. Because I need this. I need you, and this is the closest I can get.  
   
   
So, Doctor, I'm going to say something I've never said. Something we've never told each other, because 'It didn't need saying'.  
I love you, Doctor, forever and always. You ran off with my heart, and I want you to keep running.  
   
River xx

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so sad again. Sorry, kind of in that frame of mind


End file.
